


Fallout Yogs Drabbles

by hatonic_soulmates



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatonic_soulmates/pseuds/hatonic_soulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of some drabbles I wrote for the Fallout Yogs AU on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will/Arcade Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick, self-indulgent Will/Arcade Gannon fluff

The rain fell steadily on the tin roof of the rundown shack they’d holed up in for the night. It was a foreign sound to Strife, rain being such a rare blessing in the harsh Mojave wasteland and, had it not been dark out, he’d probably be out standing in it, savoring it while he could. As it stood, rain wasn’t worth getting eaten by a deathclaw, and they had more important matters to attend to, anyway.

“You are the most reckless person I’ve ever met that isn’t hopped up on Jet,” Arcade sighed and pushed up the sleeve of Strife’s shirt to examine a particularly nasty gash he’d sustained earlier in a fight with an angry nightstalker. Strife just grinned and moved to press a kiss to Arcade’s forehead. Arcade huffed, but allowed it.

“But you still love me, right?” Strife yelped as Arcade poked the needle of a stim into his arm without warning. 

“You really need to work on your bedside manner.”  
  
---


	2. Will in Big MT part 1: Will vs. Dr. 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started replaying Old World Blues and got to thinking about how Will would react to the Think Tank scientists

Will could feel a muscle in his eye twitch in irritation as he glared at the floating mess of robotics and monitors in front of him. Dr. 0 was in the middle of rambling on about how badly Will had designed and built his arm, about how much better 0 could have done it. 

Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing the pacification field and wishing he could put a bullet through each of 0′s stupid screens.


	3. Will in Big MT part 2: Will vs. Dr. Dala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Dala would be totally smitten with Will. Will of course plays into that interest, despite how much she creeps him out.

Will yawned and stretched his arms over his head, letting the hem of his shirt ride up a bit to expose some pale skin. He could practically feel Dala vibrating with excitement. Will smirked.

“W-what are you doing? It’s making my biogel quiver.”

“Oh, just….human stuff…..breathing, yawning…..stretching….”

If Dala had a mouth, Will was sure she’d be drooling by now.


	4. Will meets Smith at the Tops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided that Hat Films all work at different casinos on the Strip, but hate their jobs and secretly plan to kill each other's bosses. Smith works at the Tops and sees Will's arm as his chance to finally do something about Benny

“Welcome to the Tops, baby, the most happening place on the Strip. I’m Alex, what can I get ya?”

Will looked up in surprise at the extremely disinterested bartender. He’d never heard a Chairmen say anything so apathetically. The bartender gave him a cute half smile and pushed a mop of ginger hair off his face. Will plunked a few caps down on the bar.

“Just some water, thanks. I’m meeting someone here,” Alex shrugged and handed him a bottle of purified water. He nodded at Will.

“Pretty cool arm. Is it like, also secretly a gun? Seems pretty useful.”

Will rolled his eyes.

“No, it’s just an arm. I left all my weapons with your wonderful receptionist. But I could probably do some serious blunt damage if I tried.”

Alex seemed to consider his words. He looked from side to side, then leaned in close, as if to tell Will a secret. Will almost instinctively backed away.

“D’you….d’you do any…..work for hire? Y’know, mercenary work?”

Will raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh, no, I’m just a prospector. You might wanna try Freeside for that kind of stuff…”

Just as Alex opened his mouth to speak again Will heard his name. He caught sight of Gemma standing by the front doors, waving while also giving the receptionist a murderous look, her fire-engine red hair standing out against the muted colors of the casino interior. Will breathed a sigh of relief.


	5. Kirin and Ulysses in the Divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donotchoosesidesyet asked: Kirin or Will and Ulysses, in the Divide.
> 
> Done for the "three sentence prompt" meme on tumblr

“We’re not so different,” Ulysses’ bass-like timbre was slightly muffled under his breathing mask, his unblinking eyes making Kirin shiver, “we’re both haunted by the shadows of the Old World.”

Kirin sneered and tightened his grip on his tesla cannon, the weight of the massive weapon reassuring.

“You’re forgetting a huge difference between us: one of us is dead.”


	6. Will and Ulysses in the Divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donotchoosesidesyet asked: ... *Will* and Ulysses, modern myths of the desert????
> 
> Done for the "three sentence prompt" meme on tumblr

_“You got lives in you, hard to kill. Storm, bullets, sand and wind, yet still you walk. For now.”_

Will wiped the blood splatter from his face and coughed Divide dust from his lungs, glaring at the eyebot carrying Ulysses’ voice to him.

“Yeah, and don’t you forget it, you insufferable prick.”


	7. Will in Big MT part 3: The Sink

The ache in his muscles was the worst it had been in recent memory as Will trudged into the Sink. Running all across Big MT, fighting off mechanically animated corpses and robot scorpions just to hunt down “technologies” for these ridiculous floating rust buckets was exhausting.

Will sighed and moved in front of the sink (the sink-in-the-Sink, how silly) and splashed some blessedly cold water on his face, nearly jumping out of his skin when it howled about how unsanitary his face is.

Sometimes he forgot that nearly everything in this forsaken place talked.


End file.
